Sticking together,forever
by Bigtimerushfangirl
Summary: When Garcia gets sick, the whole team ends up getting sick in the process while trying to take care of each other. They also have to work together to help Aaron pull his life back in place, by sticking together, forever.
1. Denial

**Hey guys, I honestly dont know what to do with my other stories. Im gonna try and update all of them before christmas, but thatmay not happen. I'll update soon on this one thoug! It's my first criminal minds fic and I'm already almost done with the third part. I'm going to post the second part in about a half hour, so be on the lookout. :)**

Summary: When Garcia gets sick, the whole team ends up getting sick in the process while trying to take care of each other.

Garcia's p.o.v.

I woke up to the annoying alarm as usual, but my head was pounding along with it. "Heh...hetchoo!" before grabbing my teal glasses checking the clock again;it was 5:10 am, ten minuets had already passed by. I needed to be at work at six thirty, and I had a half hour drive. I also would probably get a call from Derek on the way. I dragged myself out of bed and reluctantly got dressed in a pair of plain purple shirt with a matching top; I didn't care much about my appearance today. As I started to head out after getting all ready, I realized I still had my teal glasses on and i was wearing dark purple clothes. Great. As my phone rang I immediately picked up, sitting in a pool of traffic.

"M-morning Angel." I said trying to steady my voice

"Hey Baby Girl, we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?!" I had been so frazzled I forgot I was supposed to go to the fair with Morgan tonight. "Uh, of course!"

"You ok? You seem a little... Off."

"Of course I'm ok, I mean, like, kff kff, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"How long 'till you get to the office?"

"I, h-hold on.." I pulled the phone receiver away from my face as I went into another painful coughing fit. I knew Morgan now was guessing I was sick, and once I got to the office it wouldn't be too hard to figure out

"Listen Penelope, you don't have to come in today if you..."

"Itchoo! I'm fine, Derek."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you when you get here?" He asked unsure

"Kff, yea." I coughed trying not to get into a fit

"Drive safe baby girl." He whispered hanging up

Morgan's p.o.v.

I hadn't seen Penelope yet today, Emily had said she was in the elevator briefly with her today. I mean, it was normal, because she has her own office, but, I don't know, maybe it was just me, but needless to say, when I got called into Hotch's office, a perfectly normal occurrence, I was kinda worried.

"You wanted to see me, Hotch?" I asked stepping into the office worriedly

"I need you to take a couple days off, take care of Garcia. The rest of the teams' flying out to Tennessee to work on a case and I want you here to make sure she isn't trying to overexert herself by coming into the office."

"Sure, Hotch, I'll help." I said relieved that I would get to take care of my Penelope "Do you want me to get her now?"

"Go and tell her I wanted to see her."

"I don't think,"

"Go." He nodded, knowing as well as I would that Garcia would put up a fight about leaving, never mind 'stealing' me from a case. I boarded the elevator with Prentiss, she seemed to be a true elevator veteran today.

"Hotch sending Garcia home?"

"Yup." I nodded as she got out on her floor, the doors quickly shutting

"Tell her I hope she feels better." She called looking back at me before giving me a smile as the doors clasped together. I waited, and finally reached Garcia's floor a minute later. I walked quietly to her office, listening to what Rossi was saying.

"All I'm trying to say is that it's in your best interest to go home, before you get worse." I stood in the doorway, unnoticed by The quarreling two. Penelope, she looked like a ghost, her nose was chapped,her hair frizzy, she was definitely sick.

"I'm fine!"She said defensively before erupting in a coughing fit

"Well if that's 'fine' I'd like to see what you think isn't fine." He insisted

"But, it's true!"

"ahem."I cleared my throat after a few minuets of this "Hotch wants to see you,baby girl."

"Oh, ok." She quickly stood up from her spinning chair much to fast, her knees immediately buckling, sending her to the floor. I ran to her side as did Rossi, but she still put up a valiant effort to be independent. She used her desk to balance herself, swaying slightly as she walked to the elevator, leaving Rossi behind, but we ran into Reid.

"Garcia?" He asked, taking in her appearance, then glancing questionably at me "You look terrible." I mentally slapped a hand to my head, but couldn't because I was holding Garcia up, she stared at him weakly

"You know,If I didn't see three of you I would totally kick your ass right now."

"Easy Angel, easy." I hugged her and rubbed her back, giving Reid 'the look'.

"Is she ok?" He mouthed, I felt her burning arms around my neck, I shook my head, if Hotch was taking me off a case to take care of someone else, then that person had to be in pretty bad shape. Not that Aron was a bad boss, in fact, he was the complete opposite, but still, he wouldn't put someone on leave for no reason. As Reid left the elevator, I heard Garcia mutter something about being fine.

"I know it stinks, but your sick, baby girl."

-/-/-/-/-/:/-/

"Morgan, make sure she doesn't get on her computer until she has a fever of 100 or less." Hotch instructed me after giving Penelope as Long as she needed to recover.

"What is it that gave me away?" She questioned hugging me tighter then before

"Garcia, your as pale as a sheet, take some time off to recover."

"M'Kay." She mumbled closing her eyes and starting to fall asleep, me fully supporting her.

"I think you should get her home, she's already almost asleep." Hotch half smiled glancing down at the sleeping blonde, I turned to leave "I'll have Reid come over to check her out tonight before we go." He added

"Hotch, thanks." I said gratefully as I half walked Penelope out to my car, strapping her in the passenger seat and adjusting it so she was laying back.

"Morgan?" She asked trying to sit up

"Easy, baby girl, it's gonna be ok." I lightly ran my hand over her forehead, worried about how high her fever was. "Your going home, it's going to be ok."


	2. The futon's my friend until your better

**hey guys, I updated! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, its one am here and i almost fell asleep :O ill update soon :)**

**Derek Morgan's p.o.v. **

When I pulled up in her driveway, I glanced at the sleeping blonde.

"Baby girl, we're here, your home." I whispered softly, lightly shaking her pale,fragile body.

"Morgan?" She asked squinting her eyes open

"Come on my girl." I said opening the car door, hearing the six 'o clock bells chime from the tower,dinner time, wow we had been at the office for a while! I helped her stumble to the doorstep, using my key to get us in. "You hungry at all?"

"Heh-hetchoo! Ugh, I just wanna sleeeeeep."

"And sleep you will, where's the cold and flu medicine here?" I asked digging through the kitchen cabinets

"Kff, None,kff here."

"Cough syrup?" I questioned

"Nope."

"Well, I'll have Reid bring some over later, your gonna need it."

"Morgan?" She asked as she lay down on the couch, covered in a blanket

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I'm sorry it's, It's my fault!" Tears started rushing down her face uncontrollably, I didn't understand it.

"What? The fair? No, woman you didn't do anything!" I tried to assure her

"N-no." She sobbed hugging a pillow, I still couldn't figure out what was wrong as the door bell rang. Checking who it was out the peephole, then letting Reid in.

"Reid, I didn't expect you to be coming so quick."

"I figured we needed to leave in about two hours, before the unsub strikes again. Where's Garcia?"

"Oh! Uh, she's on the couch, no matter what I say she won't stop crying."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, right in there." I pointed And waited in the hallway, not knowing what else to do.

**Spencer Reid's p.o.v.**

"Garcia, how're you feeling?" I asked walking towards the couch

"It's my fault Reid!"

"It's ok, you didn't do anything, nothing happened." I tried to soothe her

"My fault." She repeated

"What? What's wrong?" I tried

"My f-fault! I kept him here!"

"Shh, kept who Penelope?"

"Kept Morgan!" Now I realized what she was crying about, she didn't want to keep Derek away from work.

"No no no no no no no! You don't understand, Derek wanted to be with you, and Hotch knew it was a good idea!"

"It's all my fault for getting sick!"

"Garcia, everyone gets sick. The average human actually gets sick about five times per year, and it's not their fault. You didn't try to get sick, in fact you tried to prevent the matter. Ok?" When she nodded I went on "Now, what seems to be wrong with you?"

"I'm cold, tired, coughing, and, itchew! Well, that." I felt her forehead and was dissatisfied that she had a medium grade fever.

"I'm gonna go get Morgan, ok?"

"Itchoo! Sure, ." She murmured settling under the covers I had placed atop if her, I went to go see Morgan, who stood up from the stairs as soon as he heard me coming

"Did you calm her down?"

"Yes, well,"

"Why did she keep crying?"

"Morgan,"

"Tell me,Reid please tell me."

"She felt was holding the team back."

"But she couldn't help!"

"Shh, she's falling asleep." I disrupted him then went on "We both know she couldn't help it, but again, how would we feel if it was us? And I can easily tell you she has a fever, I can't tell how high yet though, at least 101."

"What do you think it is she has?"

"Judging by the fever,the cough, and the cold symptoms,its the classic flu."

"So it's a good chance she'll be out for a week?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, not wanting to see the girl he loved so dearly sick for that long

"Hard to tell how long, probably a week and a half, but she can't push it."

"Yeah," he sighed as he started to pace the hallway "and Hotch doesn't even want her near her computer until her fever drops to at least 100."

"I say that's not happening for at least four days."

"How will we do the case?"

"I'll have to call Hotch and say we can't,to much of a risk to long."

"What do you?" Morgan paused mid-question, hearing a loud crash in the next room. Running over there, we saw Garcia being held at gunpoint by a man in black sweats and a matching sweat shirt, covered with a bullet proof vest and a black ski mask.

"Get away from her!" Morgan ordered, and out of habit tried to pull his own gun off his belt, but he wasn't wearing it.

"Oh, Agent Morgan!" The man chuckled "What a treat! Your girlfriend and I were just about to leave, we've got work to do." At that Second Morgan tried to charge the man, but he gave a warning that stopped him in his tracks."Ah ah ah! Wouldn't want little missy here to get hurt, now would we?"

"You little son of a,"

"Morgan, I'm, Itchoo! I'b gonda be albright." Penelope interrupted, her voice uneven

"Yes, you will be alright. Agents, I will return her in one days time to a location of my choice." He gave a venomous smile "That is, if you all cooperate. Meaning, don't, and I mean DON'T try and make up one of your little cases about this. And when you pick her up, I want fifty thousand, cash."

"We don't even have to pick her up, you just need to drop her." Came the voice of none other than the voice of agent Rossi,who was holding a gun pointed right at his head from behind him, along with Aron Hotchner and JJ.

"You don't want me to have to hurt her!" The man blurted holding the gun ought against her head

"Drop, the, weapon." The coward threw the firearm to the ground, letting go of Garcia. While she dizzily made her way to Morgan, Hotch handcuffed him and stuffed him into the police car that was just arriving

"How did you know to Come here?" Morgan asked Rossi as Garcia settled back onto the couch, placing her head on the agents lap, still shaking from fear

"We were chasing that guy ever since he tried to get in the BAU with the gun, demanding to see Penelope Garcia. We knew once he got away that spelled trouble."

"Dave,Thank you, I wouldn't have know what to do with myself if.."

"Hey," He interrupted placing a hand on The man's shoulder "It's ok now." Seeing something peculiar, I got up and stared at the gun.

"Idiot." I murmured

"What?" Rossi asked, thinking I was talking about one of my teammates

"The idiot one of those plastic guns you can get fro the dollar store, doesn't even have a push able trigger."

**Garcia's p.o.v.**

"Derek?" I asked weakly after the team had gone, I closed my eyes, trying not to see the room spinning

"Yeah baby?"

"The rooms still spinning."

"Shh, Reid should be back with the stuff soon, it'll help."

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." He wore a protective smile "It's safe here."

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"I would do anything for you woman. You know that? Now, you cant get rid of me that easy, this futon right here is Going to be my home sweet bed untill your better. And trust me, since Hotch decided to call off the case, the teams probably gonna be here to."

"Hotch did what?!"


	3. Wires being cut causes a rush

**_Merry Christmas guys, sorry this took so long, but I made this extra-long for those reasons! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _**  
**_Aaron Hotchner's p.o.v._**

"Wheels up in sixty." I finished walking out of the conference room, letting out a sigh as I reached my office. It had been a long day, and I was already down two agents from whatever this is going around. I finally just called of the case. We couldn't do a case right without Garcia and Morgan, and I couldn't even think straight with the migraine I had. Rossi had instead come up with an idea; the team stay at his house, with Jessica taking care of Jack. Everyone had wanted to help Garcia, and but it would have been too crowded in her little apartment. I didn't even realize Rossi had been observing me out of the corner of his eyes all day and had followed me to my office, knocking on the half open door before stepping in.

"Aaron, are you ok?" Such a simple little question, but such huge answers.

"Yeah, just, everything." I sighed holding my head in my hands, oh how I yearned to be able to go to sleep right now.

"What is it? Is Jack alright? Oh Aaron you know if he needs you then you could have always taken the time off!"

"Jack's going to be fine, Jessica's watching him because he had to stay home again today."

"Again? He doesn't still have a fever does he? I know it's our first day back from in between cases but you still could've stayed with him."

"His fever broke last night Rossi, and you know I would take the time off in a heartbeat; family first."

"He's going to be fine." He confirmed letting out a sigh of relief "So what's wrong? It's not Jack, it has to be you."

"I'm fine to, just was up the last few nights with Jack, and last night I fell asleep in his room on one of bags."

"And now you've got it to." Dave concluded "Now I'm really glad you're going to my house, you'll have someone to take care of you."

"When I woke up it was just the headache, really."

"But it's worse now." He finished

"A little but," I felt a surge of dizziness at that moment and sat down in my chair, not even realizing my eyes shut.

"Hotch? Hotch wake up!"

"JJ" I asked opening my eyes, gathering enough strength to sit up and look around the room I was in, noting right away that it was Rossi's mansion. "How'd I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Actually, no."

"But you were walking around, and talking!"

"It's perfectly normal for someone who passed out to have a few hour gap in their memory." Reid interrupted

"I passed out?"

"For about two minutes at the BAU, long enough to have Rossi come running at me to check you out, not that I didn't know that there was something off with you today."

"What? How'd you even know?"

"You called me by my first name when you walked in, then you took four minutes twenty eight seconds to read over a page of paperwork." I didn't know how to respond to that, and just asked another question, this one being far more important to me than the others.

"How's Garcia and the rest of the team doing?"

"Garcia's fever is gradually going down, she's awake and talking now. Prentiss and Morgan are watching her now, and Rossi is ordering Chinese and made Italian wedding soup." JJ informed me as she stood up "It's around seven now if you're hungry and want some?"

"Sure." I paused "You say it's seven?"

"Yeah, hold on, the others I'll wanted to know when you were awake. _He's awake!_" She yelled down the hall sending a cool shiver down my spine, I felt so helpless.

"Reid?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go home."

**_JJ's p.o.v._**

"Hotch, why?" He never was like that, and I knew it, unless we were on a case and someone's life was at stake

"I need to see Jack, I can't explain it. Something's going on."

"Hotch, he's home and safe." I tried to reassure him, hoping it would be enough.

"Actually, a house is broken into every three minutes in the United States, three fourths of those crimes are sadly,"

"Reid, not helping." I interrupted "Hotch,"

"He's right, something's wrong and I know It."

"Hotch, it's probably just the fever making you think like that."

"JJ, you all need to believe me on this one."

"Let's just call the house first ok?"

"You're wasting time!"

"I'll dial it right now, what's the number?"

"Five nine nine, five four one four." Reid answered for me as I punched in the numbers.

"The line's been cut, something _is _up." I said breathlessly

"Jess's cell!" Hotch ordered

"Reid?!"

"Eight six three, nine nine zero three!"

"Hotch, its voice mail."

"I want Kevin Lynch Down to the BAU, have him find everything he can with break-ins involving phones being cut within a fifty mile radius. Morgan and Garcia are staying here, everyone else, wheels up in fifteen."

I wasn't about to object to Hotch's orders. Sure I knew he shouldn't be going out, but if it was my Will and Henry, I would do the same thing.

**_Alright, not the LONGEST, but this seemed like a good place to stop the chapter, but don't worry, I already have the next chapter on the way! _**

**_-Kat 3_**


	4. Give it time

**_Hi guys, I told you I would update again! I also will have another instalment of big time sick part two coming right around New Year's day. Anyway, onto the story!_**

**_Emily Prentiss's p.o.v._**

We had learned that the inmate from Garcia's house had a very colorful criminal record, but it didn't even _touch _his older brother's. And Hotch just knew it was him, and that the person that was at his house and had his Family, DEFINITALY was him.

"Hotch, we're going in with you." I said firmly as him and I sat quarreling in the car across from his dark house.

"Emily, they're all I have. I need to go in, and help them."

"If you want to help them, you won't go in alone in your condition without backup." I jumped at the sound of two gun shots, one after the other illuminating "Move in!"

We all moved in, leaving some paramedics in the dark. Hotch knocked down the door, shakingly pointing his gun in front of him and seeing a crying Jack, thankfully unharmed. He knocked his gun down, hugging the boy before looking to the team.

"Cover me, I'm taking him out and coming back in."

"Daddy, Jessie hurt."

"I know Jack, it's going to be ok."

"But she looks like mommy did." At that moment Aaron unexpectedly put Jack down, running into next room with his gun still on the floor.

"Jessica!"

"Aaron!" I yelled barging in after him, gun in hand, just like the man that was holding my boss's head next to a gun.

"Get out of here sweetie, I got who I want."

"Prentiss, make sure Jack gets out of here." A single tear ran down his face as he tried to keep himself together. I heard a gunshot and the gunman fell to the floor, exposing Rossi as he held his gun down, running to Hotch's side and supporting him as he slowly sunk to the floor.

"We weren't giving up that fast Aaron." As I saw Dave was keeping Hotch up I ran over to Jessica's lifeless body. Realizing she had no pulse, my heart sank. Hotch had already lost so much, how was he going to handle this? The man didn't deserve it! He was one of the best guys around, and in the FBI!

"Is she gone?" JJ asked putting an arm on my shoulder. I nodded in response looking down ,shutting her eyes carefully.

**_Derek Morgan's p.o.v._**

When the team came home, Hotch went straight to the room he had been in, using the wall to support him. Jack came in quietly with a backpack and sat on the couch. Then the rest of my friends came in, except for Jessica. Rossi had called me on the way back and told me everything, and I couldn't have felt worse. I stood in the doorway of Garcia's room where I had been staying with her as she slept. After having fed her some of the soup Rossi had made, I had begun to feel off, but ignored it. If I had known how broken down my boss was, I would've went straight there and tried to pull him together, I kno the whole team would have, but we had all thought he needed time, not the opposite.

**_Alright guys, I'll update soon! Until then, please review! _**

**_-Kat 3_**


End file.
